Sango's healing heart
by Mushi-SanBan
Summary: Sango's feeling like there's nothing to live for after Mirokou's death a year ago, but can a certain someone come along and change it? Takes place on Sango's 17th birthday, and days after. SessSan
1. Default Chapter

**Mushi-SanBan: This is my first Inuyasha story on here so far. i don't know when sango's b-day is, soooo...........**

**Chapter 1: Together again**

It was Sango's 17th birthday today- February 19. She had woken up early that morning and gone down to the stream to sit and think. She cuddled up into her warm yukata that Kagome had given her and stared blankly at the pond as memories from the past year flashed through her mind. She thought back to when they had defeated Naraku, and Kohaku and her were reunited at last. She also thought back to the saddest part of her past..... when Mirokou had died.

She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes and rubbed them with the sleeve of her pink outfit. The thought returned to haunt her even more. The part when his wind tunnel had sucked him up went through her head over and over, until she heard a comforting voice from behind her. It was Kagome.

" Sango, are you alright?" Kagome asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

" Yeah, " Sango said as she stood up to face the girl, " I'm fine. I was just thinking about-"

Kagome cut her off. " Mirokou. I know. But, you know he's in a better place now."

Sango felt her head droop and she stared at the ground. Kagome took a step forward.

" I'm sorry for saying that. Now I've made you sad again." Kagome said, " But..... nevermind. Well, happy birthday!" she tried to sound as cheerful as possible in this type of situation.

Sango said, " Thank you." before she and Kagome started to walk toward their campsite.

Kagome was silent for the most part, but then she piped up and said something that somehow comforted the slayer.

" You know you'll find true love soon, Sango." Kagome said. Sango slightly smiled and thought about who she would actually get together with. Koga? Ginta? Hakkaku? Anyone?

She never even thought about _him._

As they approached the camp, Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, seeking protection from Inuyasha.

" What the heck are you doing, Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha glared at the kitsune in her arms.

Kagome didn't even wait for a reply, and just gave him her famous SIT.

As the three continued fighting, Sango walked toward the fire where breakfast was cooking. She picked up a slender twig and started playing in the ashes out of boredom and thought. She drew her stick back when it had caught fire and spun it around, looking blankly at it as if she didn't know what else there was in life to do.

" Mirokou..." she mumbled to herself. She held back the oncoming tears and continued to stare at the red flame. She couldn't forget the guy, no matter how hard she tried. But, maybe Kagome was right. maybe she would find someone else.

**Mushi-SanBan: I know it was short, but it's only the first chapter. The next one will be longer. There aren't enough Sesshomaru and Sango fics. Waaahhhh! I love this pairing!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I put Inuyasha on my Christmas list, do you think Santa will bring me the deed so I can own the show? LOL! Okay, that wasn't funny.....**


	2. Hojo trouble

**Mushi-Sanban: It was time for an update. I was bored.....**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm not on the net right now, so I have no idea who reviewed.....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the show's characters.**

**Chapter 2: **

After breakfast, Kagome took Kirara and left for the well. She said she would return later with something special.

Sango told inuyasha that she wuld be back later, and that she was going to go look around the woods.

Kagome's P.O.V.

" I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she came running through the door. " Do you have the cake ready, mom?"

" Almost, Sweety." her mother said as she took the cake out of the oven, " It'll be done shortly. Now who is this for again?"

" My friend, Sango. It's her 17th birthday."

" Oh."

" Well, I'm going to the store to get her gift. Love you! Bye!" Kagome set her bag down and took off out the door before her mother could reject. She unlocked her bicycle and rode down to the mall.

_Wht should I get her?_ Kagome thought. She thought about going into the pet store, but she stopped herself when she remembered Kirara, who she left at home. Then she thought about the clothes store, but they'd be too futuristic for her.

Finally, she found the perfect place- The Jewelry Store. She was halfway to the door when someone stopped her.

" Hello, Kagome!"

_Oh no! Hojo's here!_ Kagome quickly spun around and gave him a little wave with her hand.

" Oh, hi, Hojo. What are you doing here?" she asked.

" I was....." he looked down, " Buying you a gift. I was going to bring it by later."

Kagome felt her face redden.

" Oh, you don't have to do that."

" But I am." he said as he looked into her eyes. Kagome noticed that his cheeks were way redder than hers. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him about Inuyasha! It would break his heart....

" No, really! That's okay!" Kagome said, " Ummm..... well, I gotta go. See ya!"

Kagome continued into the jeweler's, but Hojo followed her. He asked her why she was at the mall in such a bad condition.

" Your grandpa told me about your liver disease. He said you could drop dead any moment." Hojo said with a very worried look on his face.

_Way to go, Grandpa!_ Kagome thought as her eyes widened. She explained to him that it had been cured not to long ago, and that there was nothing to worry about.

Kagome peered down into the glass, looking for a ring or necklace or anything of that sort with her friend's birthstone in it. She found a beautiful silver bracelet with a purple diamond in the middle of it and immediately thought that it would be perfect for Sango.

" How much for that bracelet?" she asked the shopkeeper, pointing at the bracelet.

" Ninety- eight dollars, I believe." she said, " Would you like to purchase it, Miss?"

Kagome nodded her head and dug out the money from her pocket.Thank goodness she had been saving this up.

She handed it to the woman and she started counting it. " I am very sorry, miss, but you are a buck short."

Kagome started to panic, but Hojo handed the woman some money. Kagome looked at him in disbelief before she picked up the small bag that held the bracelet and they walked out together. She was quiet for a while, but then she said, " Thanks."

" Your welcome." he smiled at her. They walked outside and Kagome climbed onto her bike and waved good-bye. Then quickly rode away, trying as hard as possible to avoid his gaze.

**Mushi-SanBan: This is NOT a Hojo and Kagome part. They don't end up together. Please R&R. Or should they..... please tell me what you think.**

**Should it be Kagome and Inuyasha, or Kagome and Hojo?**


	3. Little Lost Rin

**I've made my decision! It's going to be............... Kagome and.........................Inuyasha!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. waaaaaahhhhh! There, I said it! **

**Chapter 3:Little Lost Rin**

Sango walked aimlessly through the woods, trying desperately to find something to do. But, to no avail. So she just kept on walking, thinking about Mirokou. But for some reason, another guy was starting to enter her thoughts. A guy that she hardly even knew, and she knew that if she was starting to feel something for him, her friends wouldn't allow it.

She heard a rustling in the bushes ahead, but she didn't stop walking. For some reason she just didn't care if whatever it was ahead injured her or not. She could care less.

Someone jumped out in front of her with that stupid grin that they're always wearing.

" Hello, Koga." she said, walking by him as if he wasn't there. (I bet you thought it was Rin)

His grin faded and he started walking after her with a worried look on his face. " Are you alright?" he asked. Sango just glanced up at him and then continued staring blankly ahead.

" I'll take that as a no." Koga said. He was now walking beside her, and for some reason he wouldn't quit staring at her. Sure, he knew about Mirokou's death, but he had no idea it would be this much of a burden on the poor girl. He could see the sadness, the meaningless, look in her eyes and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Sorry wasn't the only feeling he had when he was with her right now, though.

" Why are you following me?" she asked in a monotone voice. She had been talking monotonous ever since her love had died, and it was really kind of creepy. She sounded like Sesshomaru, because that's how he _always_ talks.

" I wanted to ask you something." he said.

Sango stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground, waiting for his question.

" Yes?"

" Ummm...welll...umm..... I don't really know how to say this......." he said, " Ummm.......well.........I was just wondering if.......maybe.....you would.........you know.............go out with.......me?"

Sango's eyes widened as she stared at him in disbelief and shock. She was wondering why he wanted to go out with her. For some reason she didn't trust him.

" Are you serious?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Koga's face turned red and he started twiddling his thumbs. He slowly nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the ground.

He wasn't the guy she had been thinking about for a while now, though. It was Sesshomaru. And she wondered where he was at right now, and how he felt about her. But her thoughts quickly turned to koga's offer of a relationship.

_Does he just feel sorry for me?_ she thought, _ How cruel._

Before she could say anything they heard a cry coming from somewhere nearby. They glanced at each other before running to find the source of the mournful cry.

Koga was the one to find it.

" Sango?" he said, " it's a little girl."

Sango peeked over his shoulder and she immediately recognized the small child as Rin, Sesshomaru's........whatever she was to him.

" Rin? What's wrong?" Sango asked with concern. This was the first time in a year she had actually even shown any emotion, and it seemed to surprise Koga _and _Rin.

" Lady, Sango?" Rin asked, drying her tears on her red kimono. " Are you an angel? Am I dead?"

" No, I'm alive and so are you. Why would you be dead?"

" I was attacked by a giant monster! It was horrible!" Rin cried. Sango noticed a couple of cuts on the girl's legs, which were bleeding pretty badly. Koga walked over to the two and sat down beside them. Rin looked nervous, but then when Sango sent her a reassuring gaze she calmed down. He wasn't going to harm her, that's for sure.

" Rin, where's Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

" I don't know." Rin started to cry again and she jumped into the slayer's arms. Koga and her looked at each other then at the child.

" Should we bring her to my camp?" she asked Koga.

He shook his head.

" No, let's take her to my place. If Sesshomaru comes back looking for her and inuyasha's there it's going to get pretty ugly."

Sango agreed and they journeyed to the wolf's den.

" Master?!" Ginta said, " Why did you bring these two humans?"

" The little girl is lost and the older one is my girl." Sango's eyes widened. She'd never agreed to be his girl! How dare he?! " They'll be staying with us for a while."

Koga led them into the cave. Along the way they were getting dirty glances from the whole tribe, but Sango picked Rin up in her arms and carried her, for she was frightened by their growls and threats.

" Here we are. Make yourselves comfortable." he said. he started walking out, but Sango stopped him.

" Where are you going?" she asked. He glanced back and said, " It's our hunting time."

" But, I need to talk to you!"

" Hold on." Koga gave in, since he had feelings for her, and went out to tell Ginta to lead the tribe tonight.

" Okay, now, what do we need to discuss?" he asked her.

Sango motioned for him to come out back with her, away from Rin's hearing range.

_I am dead meat!_ Sango thought worriedly.

**Cliffhanger? Nah. I just got writer's block.......**


	4. Chapter 4: Sesshomaru's arrival

Mushi: Guess who's back? Back again? Mushi's back. Tell a friend!

Chapter 4: Sesshomaru's arrival

" Koga?" Sango said as soon as they were out back and out of Rin's ear shot.

" Yes?" he asked with a smile.

" I never agreed to be your girl. Why did you say that? Do you just feel sorry for me or something!"

Koga was taken back by her sudden rage.

" N-No! I DO like you!"

" That must be a lie. You love Kagome."

" It's not a lie...I realized that I actually love you, and only you."

Sango's heart felt like it had stopped. It felt so good to hear someone tell her that they loved her. It was like the world had started to spin again, after a year of stopping. She looked into the wolf demon's eyes, speechless.

" Y-You love me?"

" Yes. I love you."

He leaned down to kiss her, but before he could Rin called out for them. Koga laughed awkwardly. They went inside, finding Inuyasha's brother standing in the middle of the den beside a joyful Rin.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Kagome had returned to the campsite holding the cake and the present. She sat them down on a rather flat rock. Inuyasha immediately came over and started sniffing at the cake.

" What's this? It smells good!"

" It's Sango's birthday cake." she held up the wrapped gift," And this is her present. By the way, where is Sango?"

" She went into the woods."

" Why!"

" How the hell should I know?"

" Inuyasha! You know how she's been lately! You shouldn't have let her go out there alone! Who knows what she'll do!"

" Relax, Kagome! I'm sure she's fine!"

" Can you still pick up her scent? Is she close by?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air. " I-I've lost her scent..."

" Inuyasha!"

"Y-Yeah?"

"SIT!"

Sango's P.O.V.

" Oh, Sesshomaru!" Sango said. She couldn't help but to let herself smile. Obviously Koga saw it and started getting jealous.

" Thanks for taking care of me, Lady Sango!" Rin said.

Sango nodded. She couldn't take her eyes away from Sesshomaru.

" Okay, so you've got the girl back. You can go now." commented Koga.

" Koga!"

" I was merely staying for Rin's sake is all." Sesshomaru replied to Koga's remark.

" Yeah. I wanted to say thank you. And I did." Rin smiled.

" You, slayer."

" Y-Yes?"

" Where's Inuyasha?"

" I-I don't know..."

" Why don't you?"

" I wondered away from him, alright?" Sango hadn't meant for that to come out as cold hearted as it sounded. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

But he had left without even staying to hear her apology. Sango felt as if she were going to start crying any second.

" Are you okay?" Koga asked as he saw her first teardrop run down her face. She nodded untruthfully and turned to leave. Koga followed her.

" Where are you going?"

" I need to get back to camp."

" Would you like for me to come with you?"

She suddenly felt awful for acting like she had.

" N-No. I'm fine."

" No you're not."

" I said I'm fine!"

Koga was quiet for a second.

" Sango, why don't you just stay here with me for a while? I'm sure they'll come looking for you."

" Okay," she gave in.

They went inside and sat down.

" Sango?" he asked in a rather soft and loving voice.

" What?"

" Happy birthday."

Mushi: That sucked, but it's the best I could do. It's been a little too long since I've written on here. I might be able to get a new computer at my house in January.


End file.
